


Of chocolate-gifts and other troubles

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Alternate Universe - Office, Chocolate gifts, Day 1: Office Romance, Flirting, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Tsukishima reconsiders all of his life choices, kuroo is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: It wasn't that Tsukishima couldn't get along with new people - on the contrary - in most cases he gave them a pejorative look, clicked his tongue and then said he never had to talk to them again for the rest of the year.So he got along "pretty well" with people when he was given the opportunity to ignore them and just forget about their existence after a few weeks._______Tsukishima finds a suspicious gift on his work desk and knows exactly who the culprit is.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Of chocolate-gifts and other troubles

**Author's Note:**

> As a non-native speaker I like to excuse minor spelling mistakes.
> 
> Now have fun with day 1 of the #KuroTsukiWeek2020.

If someone had told Tsukishima earlier in the year that there would be a wave of new appointments in his office - he would have applied immediately to a new department.

Now it wasn't that Tsukishima couldn't get along with new people - on the contrary - in most cases he gave them a pejorative look, clicked his tongue, and then said he never had to talk to them again for the rest of the year.

So he got along "pretty well" with people when he was given the opportunity to ignore them and just forget about their existence after a few weeks.

In the end they were just a lot of meaningless faces, who were stuck with him in this hell hole of an office and wanted to spend their retirement there.

At least in theory...

But if you looked at Tsukishima's current situation, in which a box of chocolates was draped on his desk and Tsukishima was staring at the treacherous box at a safe distance, then something in his "ignore all" plan must have gone clearly wrong.

Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's best friend since childhood, who had also magically ended up in this misery of an office, cocked his head and draped his arms on one of the many partitions between their seats.

"What the hell is that?" Tsukishima murmured disgusted and gave the chocolates a crushing look.

"Mmm so if you ask me it looks like - I don't know - chocolates, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smirked, which made Tsukishima snort.

"I can see that, but why are they here? How the hell did they get to my place and how can I get rid of them asap?”

His best friend cocked an eyebrow in amusement.  
"I would have two guesses - Guess 1: A plane has lost these chocolates and they fell at an angle to your seat through our open window. Not completely unrealistic.  
Or guess 2: Among our newcomers, someone has taken a look at your sweet butt and wants to express their infinite but presumably senseless affection with the help of socially recognized sweets."

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi in amazement.  
"And the second guess is more logical than the first? I cannot believe that my hard-earned reputation is endangered by a gift of chocolates. ”

Because if Tsukishima valued something in this madhouse, it was his inviolability.

He wasn't even sure the bosses knew more about him than his name, age and payment details.

In the course of his relatively young adult life, Tsukishima had quickly learned that it was a tremendous advantage if none of his colleagues knew anything about his private life.

On the one hand because besides his job as his most exciting hobby, he had the collecting of dinosaur figures and on the other hand because he noticed very early on, that in the 21st century enough people still reacted indignantly to homosexuality.

And since after his first boyfriend in high school there had been absolutely no more doubts for him, that he was as straight as cooked spaghetti and he had decided to let none of his colleagues even close to his heart of ice.

Because if you could avoid going into stressful situations that would be a public outing, then you should just leave it.

It was for this very reason that Tsukishima was still staring at the chocolate box in front of him as it was a message from Satan himself and in a few seconds it would go up in flames with a loud bang.

When he was the first to enter the office in the early morning and had seen the colorful package lying on his table from afar, his thoughts had wandered to a possible delivery mistake.

It was only after he had absently removed the foil and seen the chocolates, that Tsukishima had jumped up like a tarantula and immediately called Yamaguchi to the bomb disposal team.

"What do you want to do with it now?" Yamaguchi grinned to himself and turned aroud in his chair.

Overwhelmed, Tsukishima fixed the origin of all evil on his table. "I have no idea. Whoever sent this thing to me must have left a message, right? I mean, why else would you invest your money in chocolates? "

"So you want to find out who sent it to you, so that you can have that person transferred to another department as soon as possible?" Yamaguchi asked, still grinning to himself. 

"Correct." Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and for the first time since the unpleasant surprise in the morning, he cautiously walked over to his table and stared at the mockingly smiling chocolate box.  
On the outside, the package did not appear to contain any clues as to who came up with the self-destructive idea of giving the ice-cold blond such a gift.

On closer inspection, however, it became apparent that one of the sides had been opened a little and Tsukishima fingered the demon candy with a foreboding just to be greeted with a small white note on the chocolates.

"Oh ~", Yamaguchi whistled and moved closer until he and Tsukishima could take a look at the note.

After a really quiet moment, Yamaguchi suddenly squeaked and the blonde could just slide his hand over Yamaguchi's mouth before the entire department noticed.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered, eyes wide. "It's him. I can't believe it. Oh my god, this day is a damn jackpot!” Yamaguchi highfived himself and wouldn't he have been completely overwhelmed by the message in his hand, Tsukishima would've left a mocking comment on it.

But at the moment his thoughts were on the neatly written telephone number and the abbreviation "K.T.", which only allowed a conclusion.

"I'm going to kill him," Tsukishima growled, and under Yamaguchi's cheers, the blonde stomped down the hall without thinking and opened the door to their new employee's room.

A line of heads jerked in his direction at the sudden noise and six pairs of confused eyes stared at Tsukishima behind their screens - correct - five pairs of confused eyes and a pair of very knowing, impishly glittering eyes.

This pair of eyes belonged to one of their newest employees, also known as Tsukishima's reason for his sleepless nights, because on the first day of their work together, this person had had nothing better to do than to ask Tsukishima if - and I quote - "he needed for these legs a weapon license, because they would be so sharp."

Since then, this person had had nothing better to do than run into Tsukishima at every conceivable possibility, eyeing him with that devilishly challenging grin.

Of course, he was by far not the first to show interest in Tsukishima during his time here, but he turned out to be the most persistent person.

Tsukishima never spoke to him - God knows, why should he spend his time with a person whose black hair looked every day as if he had forgotten to comb it?  
Or what was to make Tsukishima speak to someone whose only basis of communication were cynical comments, inappropriate flirting or stupid jokes?

Right - nothing in the world and that was exactly the reason why Tsukishima just burst into the room with the treacherous note in hand and looked anything but happy.

Tsukishima fixed the newcomers between clenched teeth and stated as calmly as possible. "I would like to speak to Kuroo Tetsuro for a moment, please."

The room became silent and all pairs of eyes turned to Kuroo, who was still grinning amused at Tsukishima.

"And for what reason, if I may ask?" Now intervened the superior of the new group, Akaashi Keiji, shadow of Bokuto Koutaro, who stupidly represented Kuroo's best friend.

Soon after the wave of new recruits at the beginning of the year, it became clear that the newcomers were sticking together like a pack and it was hardly possible to catch one of them alone.  
Even now, Tsukishima was still eyed by five more than curious pairs of eyes and he was beginning to lose patience.

With a growl, he turned to Akaashi, who, as always, fixed him with an expressionless face. "Because you don't seem to have control over your subordinates, Akaashi-san." 

The "San" emphasized Tsukishima extra sharply and Akaashi raised an eyebrow, then his gaze wandered briefly to Kuroo and he nodded to the man, who then rose slowly from his seat and followed Tsukishima outside.

Hardly that the door behind them had closed, Tsukishima pressed the note in his hand against Kuroo's suit and waited for a reaction.

This came in the form of another much more confident smile. "I suppose the answer is no?"

Tsukishima was not sure how Kuroo could still be so smug, after all he had given him a clear rejection.

"Of course it's a no. I don't date coworkers and certainly not someone like you."

"Oho? ~," Kuroo leaned against the wall behind him and grinned at Tsukishima calmly. "Who is “someone like me”"?

Tsukishima saw the trap he had set, but his tongue started to speak before his thought even got a chance to reach his brain.

"Someone who runs around here so disgustingly confident and thinks that everyone would dance to their tune if they just grinned at them long enough and stared at them with his ridiculous hair."

He knew he had made a mistake when Kuroo's eyes lit up and the black haired man leaned forward until he was way too far into Tsukishima's comfort zone.

"You know, I don't think “everyone should dance to my tune”." Kuroo purred and Tsukishima suppressed the sudden goosebumps because - what the heck - why should he begin to like this guy's voice.

"I just want a certain guy with blonde curly hair, glasses, legs to kneel down and a character to run away and worship at the same time notice my presence and maybe accompany me on a date."

Tsukishima snorted. "Oh, and why should this guy be so stupid and get involved with one of his colleagues who has so far done nothing but throw inappropriate comments at his head?"

Kuroo smiled a little now and let one of his hands move lightly over Tsukishima's arm.  
"Maybe because this guy fascinated me from the first minute and it took me four months and the whole department to persuade me, until I finally dared to ask him properly on a date?"

This statement surprised Tsukishima, even if he didn't show it and he continued to look at Kuroo coolly. "Oh yes? Well, I don't really believe that, after all, you have besieged the guy almost daily since the beginning of your work here and then you shouldn't have dared to ask him on a date, I ask you?"

Almost embarrassed, the other person scratched the back of his head and murmured a little quieter: "Well, maybe that was because I tried to draw the guy's attention to me so that I know if I have any chance at all." 

"Why exactly should you assume that you wouldn't have chance?", It was now on Tsukishima to overwhelmed, long forgotten the note in his hand and the initial anger.

"Have you ever seen the guy?", Kuroo whispered, "he runs around like a damn top model and, to make matters worse, is so sexy and cynical that I can hardly concentrate on my work when I listen to him talk."

Tsukishima stared into the dark eyes in front of him and something in his brain short circuited.

With a snort he backed away and gave Kuroo a warning look before turning around and heading for his office.  
At the door he took a quick look back, Kuroo was still standing on the wall and smiled at him a little less confidently now.

"Friday after our shift. You have four hours to persuade me to stay. If you don't make it, you'll never speak to me again, understand?"

Kuroo seemed to suppress a relieved laugh when he nodded. "Aye aye sir. Prepare to be swept off your feet. And it will only take me two hours to woo you.”  
He winked before opening the door to his office and Tsukishima could barely hear how he was greeted by enthusiastic cheers before his own door closed behind him.

Needless to say, Kuroo actually only needed one hour.


End file.
